


Live And Love

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Superhero Young Love [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also a bit of Angst, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Too much fluff, but like, companion fic to my texting AU, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: companion fic to And You Can Tell Everybody (This Is Your Song) . everything that I can't write in texting form is going to go there!





	1. Author's note

Hello everyone! 

So after thinking about it; I decided to go through with my plan to write a companion fic! I've already started planning, but I don't know when I'll get around to write the first chapter. I'll probably alternate between updating this one and the main one, although the texting will still be my first focus of course!

I don't know yet if every event I've planned are going to have their own chapters, or if I'll do a sort of frouping of events by ships. I'm leaning towards the latter for Bluepulse especially, because I think they have a lot more unseen moments than the other ships in this fic and it would probably be better if I regrouped it all. for the rest of the moment I don't know, I'll just go with the flow! okay that's all for now, I'll update as soon as I can! Have a great day! x


	2. Your Eyes Will Lead Me Straight Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after chapter 4 of the Textfic: "Friends".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sooooo I got really inspire last night to write this first chapter so here it is! I know most of you are probably waiting for the proposal... well you'll just have to wait a little while longer, I have so many other things planned before that! don't you worry though it's coming! Enjoy! x

Wally was running. Now, that wasn’t so unusual, he was a speedster after all. What was unusual was the reason why he was running. He wasn’t running because he was late, or because he was trying to catch a bad guy. Not this time. No, he was actually running for love. Or, more accurately, he was running towards his love. He’d just confessed to Dick with a little help from, in his humble opinion, a far superior ginger man, Ed Sheeran. And now, he longed to hear the words said back to him by his hopefully soon to be boyfriend who asked him to come over to his.

                It was actually a good thing that he was running right now. Running always helped him clear his head and calm his nerve. And boy, was he nervous right now. His head was clouded with so many emotion that he hadn’t yet had time to try and comprehend.  He was happy of course, ecstatic even. He had forgotten what love felt like, perhaps he never really knew until he allowed himself to see he was in love with his best friend. But he was also scared. So afraid that he was going to mess up somehow, like he did so often. He couldn’t screw up with Dick. He couldn’t allow himself to destroy the best thing in his life.

                All this thoughts were rushing through his mind, but running washed them away a bit. He felt lighter, free. He finally arrived in front of Dick’s door, and debated just phasing through the door, before deciding on just using the spare key his best friend had given him when he had moved in. it gave him the time to try and collect his thoughts and calm his trembling.

                 He took a deep breath before opening the door widely. He was met with the sight of Dick curled up on the floor in front of his couch, eyes red, hair all messy , cheeks red and puffy. Tears were still streaming down his face and by the trembling of his shoulders, Wally could see he was suppressing his sobs. The sight simultaneously broke Wally’s heart and had him block out the cooing that was threatening to come out. He was still contemplating the sight when Dick lifted his head to catch his eyes. He tried to stay composed and say something smooth:

“Uuuuuuuh... 'Sup?”

He obviously failed spectacularly.

Dick threw his head back in laughter, while Wally managed an embarrassed smile, proud to have been the reason of that laugh, even though he was a bit mortified at his inability to say anything smart.

 

“How on Earth did I manage to fall in love with such an idiot?” Dick muttered while smiling to his knees.

Wally, not knowing what to respond to that, just shrugged.  Dick continued:

“I’m glad though. I’m glad I fell in love with you Walls. Cause loving you is probably the best feeling in the world. At least to my knowledge. I’ve never actually felt anything better.”

 

Wally’s smile doubled impossibly, and he bit back the tears that were threatening to fall down. He couldn’t be crying right now, Dick was enough of a mess for the both of them. He walked to Dick’s side and sat down on the floor next to him, before taking his hand in both of his and replying:

“Well, if loving me felt so great, imagine how dating me is gonna feel.”

And without any more warning, he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster, trying to make up for all the years when he had unknowingly hurt and frustrated him by not reciprocating his feelings. He wanted this kiss to be a promise, a vow that this first kiss between them would be the last first kiss Wally would ever have. Dick kissed back just as passionately despite the tears, and neither of them wanted to stop. They had to eventually, to breathe, and seriously who invented breathing Wally wondered.

                Dick let his head rest on Wally’s shoulder, taking in his scent, and Wally surrounded him with his arms, pulling him as close as humanly possible.  They stayed there without any words for some time, content to be in each other’s embrace, but the moment was interrupted by Wally’s phone ringing. He sighed loudly as Dick giggled into his neck, before shifting to take his phone out while still keeping Dick close. He sighed again when he saw the caller ID, giving Dick an apologetic smile before answering.

“Waddup Kon?”

_“Wallace Rudolph West! I’ve been waiting for you to spill tea for hours now!”_

“I’m kind of in the middle of something right now, I don’t have time to…”

_“Oh no, let me guess, you chickened out and now you’re depressed and eating ice cream directly from the tub”_

“No, actually I…”

_“Shit, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to pull through: I should have been there to supervise you, you miserable excuse for a functioning adult! How are you ever going to get out of the friend zone if you always…”_

Wally took the phone away from his ear as Conner started shouting, wincing a bit. Dick, still very amused, mentioned for him to pass him the phone. He did, confused, until Dick cut off Conner mid rant to say:

“Listen Kon, I love you and everything, but I’m trying to spend time with my boyfriend and you’re ruining it. So Wally will call you back later, sounds good?”

_“Wait… so he didn’t chicken out then?”_

“Nope. He delivered his confession quite perfectly if I do say so myself.”

_“FUCK YES! FINALLY! MY OTP! IT’S BEEN A DECADE, A LITERAL DECADE! It was my idea you know? I was the one to give Wally the idea AND the pep talk!”_

“Yeah yeah, I’ll thank you later, can I have alone time with the boy I’ve been pining for for, as you said so well, “a literal decade”? “

_“Sure! Remind Walls that he owes me screenshots though! And don’t forget to use protecti…”_

Dick ended the call before Conner could finish his sentence, his cheeks becoming pinkish. Wally shook his head, amused at his friend’s lack of filter, before kissing Dick’s cheek.

“Now that you successfully got rid of Kon, can we cuddle in front of a bad rom com that we won’t really be watching cause we’ll be making out the whole time?”

“You could have just said Netflix and chill you know”

“Nah, it’s too trashy, I can’t say that about my boyfriend”

“Such a romantic. Well then, let’s move to the couch boyfriend. I’ll even let you choose the movie!”

Wally pecked his lover’s lips before getting up and loading Netflix while Dick just latched himself onto him. Let’s just say they didn’t even pay attention to the first five minutes of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Shipping Club


	3. Of Ships And Bromances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Shipping Trio gets together to talk about the important stuff.  
> could take place any time between "Betrayal of the worst kind" and "Something's Coming..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! so I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now, it took me so long to finish this chapter, and the one for the main fic is nowhere near done right now. I'm hoping I'll finish it before the end of the day but I'm notsure I will be able to. anyway it's a small one, and it doesn't really have asmuch importance in the overall story as the ones I'm planning on writing after this one. it's just a bit of a fun idea I had and I had such a hard time executing it...anywau hope you enjoy! x

 

“Okay kids, no more joking around, let’s start today’s session!” Barbara said enthusiastically to her two companions, Roy and Conner.

The three of them were on Barbara’s bed, dressed in their pj’s, with Barbara in a Wonder Woman onesie with her hair in a bun on top of her head, while Roy was just wearing sweatpants and one of his stolen Red hood T-shirts. How Jason didn’t realize that he lost a T-shirt every time Roy visited him was still a mystery to Barbara. While the two redheads were in pretty normal clothing, Conner, the poor thing, had to go through his friends crazy antics, which on this day consisted of making him wear the fluffiest pink unicorn onesie he had ever seen with a flower crown on top of his head. They had of course taken a lot of pictures, which was the reason of his apparent grumpiness at the moment.

“Yeah, let’s end this picking on Conner thing that’s going on right now” he grumbled while playing with his sleeves

Barbara giggled while Roy just ruffled Conner’s hair.

“It’s how we show our love, punk” he said smiling at him, before proceeding to just lie down with his head on Conner’s lap. Conner was used to the redhead’s really touchy side at this point. He used to be very uncomfortable with it, but he understood that he wasn’t like this with just anybody. It was his way to show he cared and you were part of his small circle of trusted ones. He was kind of flattered to be part of it, even though he would never admit it, so he just let him do as he pleased, it wasn’t that bad anyway.

 

“Now that you’ve filled our quota of bromance for the day, let’s talk about the main subject of tonight’s meeting: our dearly beloved Birdflash!” Barbara exclaimed while taking a handful of MnM’s. “Thanks to my favourite son, thank you babe, we finally got to what we’ve been waiting for for a hundred years!”

“I still think it’s unfair I don’t get any credit! I helped a lot! Kon just stole my idea and got all the credit!”

“Don’t be a drag just be a queen Harper.”

“Shut up Gaga!”

“Boys, boys! Now’s not the time for a fight. Let’s celebrate this beautiful accomplishment! Birdflash is officially real! Can you believe it?”

“Not really no, it still feels like a dream” mused Conner.

“I still have so many questions,” added Roy “like, who tops? What kind of freaky shit are they into? Do they role play?”

“Why?” Conner cried out while face palming himself.

“Roy, could you stop being gross for like, an hour?” pleaded Barbara

“No, I probably can’t,” he answered truthfully with a shrug

“Anyhow. While Birdflash has been a great project of ours for years and we will keep checking on their progress and add to our gallery of fanfictions and fanarts until the world finally end like, for good this time, we still need a new ship to work on! We are the cupids of this world and we need to bring love and light in the hearts of everyone!”

The two men agreed more or less enthusiastically, then Roy asked:

“What should be our next mission then, oh fearless leader?”

“Funny you should ask that” Barbara said with a mischievous smile “Because Kon and I have been talking…”

“What, behind my back?”

“I wouldn’t say behind your back.” Replied Conner “And it wasn’t like I had any say in this conversation.”

“Stop being moody you overgrown baby. So as I was saying, we’ve been talking, and we’ve decided that our next project would be… you.”

“Me?”

“Well, you and Jason. It’s time you got out of the friend zone don’t you think?”

Roy didn’t answer, choosing to instead look up at Conner who just shrugged

“Don’t look at me like that, it was her idea.”

“So you don’t think I should get out of the friend zone then?”

“No, well yes, I mean, it’s complicated. It’s not that I don’t want you to be happy and in love, cause I do, you’re a good friend and I like you. But it’s just….”

“That you hate Jason.”

“Yeah, that…”

“I get that. He’s been a real asshole for a couple years. But I also used to be a huge asshole, remember?”

“You didn’t try to kill Tim.”

“Aye, that’s true, I didn’t. I also wasn’t revived by the Lazarus pit. I’m not saying it means it’s okay and you should forgive him. You have every right to be mad at him and to hate his guts. But if you’re worried that he’s going to hurt me, don’t be. I trust him not to do that, and besides, I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I know you can, it’s just…”

“You’re still worried. That’s cute. You’re adorable Kent, I’m keeping you.”

Conner blushed and grumbled while Roy just laughed and pinched his cheek.

“I said stop with the bromance!” Barbara shouted as indignantly as she could, but the huge smile on her face was betraying her. She was really happy that her boys were close now. It wasn’t a given when she had started this little club that they would even get along one day, and look at them now! She had every reason to be proud.

“So does this mean you’re going to let us help you finally?” she added, hopefully.

“hm… no, I think it’s a terrible idea.”

“But Roy…”

“No, hear me out. You know how Jay gets. If you try to stir him in one direction, he’ll do the complete opposite. I think I’ll continue doing what I’ve been doing until either he gets a hint or I completely give up. I don’t know which one is more likely to happen at this point, cause I mean, I’m a stubborn son of a bitch, but everyone has a breaking point.”

Barbara didn’t know what to say to that, so she looked to Conner for help, but he only shrugged. She sighed.

 “I just want to make all my babies happy, is that too much to ask?”

“But I am happy. Look at me, having sleepovers like a six year old girl with two very beautiful creatures. That’s basically heaven. “

They all laughed, before Barbara  chose to put on some music and soon enough, they were belting out Bohemian Rhapsody by queen and dancing like no one was watching. Those were the happiest moments of their lives, when they got to relax and act like the children they never really got to be. Roy was right, this was heaven, their personal kind of paradise on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: how did you know you were in love?


	4. How do you know you're in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner might be the most intelligent character of the textfic, he's still very stupid. Stupid in love.  
> based on the chapter "A Story Of Love" from the Textfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TOWRITE THIS DAMNED THING! so yeah, I finally won over my block, and now I hope the next chapter will be less of a struggle cause I hate it when I can't write! okay that's it enjoy the Superbird guys! xxx

In hindsight, Conner thought while massaging his shoulder, it hadn’t been his best idea to try                and take on the cosmic threat by himself to create a distraction. But He wasn’t exactly known to take the time to think when he was in the middle of a mission. He was lucky to get out of there without any damages. But he wasn’t too bothered by it, they had won after all, and he lived to see another day, case closed right?

Not quite as it turned out. Because Tim, on the other hand, wasn’t ready to let it go. Conner heard him come towards him before he even saw him. He had this distinct Tim Drake walk that Conner would always recognize. He turned to face his friend only to be met with a glare and crossed arms.

“Hey Tim, what’s up?” Conner greeted the younger, unaware of the obvious rage bubbling under the stoic surface Tim was trying to keep.

“You’re an absolute idiot Kent, you know that?”

“ I beg you pardon?”

This was the first time he saw Tim this mad, and the first timehe was actually mad at him. And he couldn’t figure out what on Earth he did wrong. Thankfully for him, Tim provided an answer to his internal question.

“How can you be this reckless and stupid?! You don’t throw yourself in front o f danger like this, have you forgotten everything about your training?!”

“I was trying to buy you guystime!”

“ this was not the plan! You were supposed to follow the plan!but no, Superboy doesn’t need to follow instructions, he’s so strong and invicinble, he can survive anything, he makes his own rules! Well guess what you aren’t invincible, nor re you exempted from following orders! You could have died!”

“I didn’t though.”

“you still could have! Seriously, what goes on in that brain of yours? Obviously not a lot, you absolute and utter dumbass! If Cassie hadn’t been fast enough, things would have been catastrophic! I can’t belive you would do something like that! Do you have any idea how…”

Conner just kept on staring at the younger, in shock. He wouldn’t stop shouting et ranting, but he couldn’t hear a word anymore. He was too focused on watching him. He didn’t know why, but there was something fascinating about the way Tim looked when he was angry. With his eyebrows in a frown, his eyes full of a burning rage, his cheeks becoming a bit red from getting all worked up. He was a sight to be seen. Conner would even go as far as saying he was absolutely beautiful.

And the fact that he was mad because he was worried about him. That was what made the situation even better in Conner’s eyes. Tim cared, he was scared for him and wanted to protect him. He felt a weird sense of pride and satisfaction knowing that, knowing he counted so much for someone as wonderful as Tim. Of course, Tim would probably worry about anybody in the team getting hurt, but Conner couldn’t help but think that somehow, this was different. That somehow, he was special to him, which was why he couldn’t contain his rage at that moment.

Once he realized all that, it wasn’t hard to guess why he needed to be so important to Tim. It hit him like a truck: he had fallen in love with Tim Drake. And strangely enough, it didn’t make him panic. As he stared at his love’s gorgeous face, he couldn’t help but be extremely happy, so he smiled.

It was, he found out a second later , a very wrong move, because it made Tim think he didn’t take this situation seriously. He heard more than felt Tim slap him In the face. And winced, not for him, but for Tim who probably hurt his wrist like hell doing that.

“fuck! Crap! Fuck you and your semi kryptonian genes, damn! It hurts like a bitch for fuck sake!”

Yeah, turns out a hurt Tim swore like a sailor. Conner just shook his head before taking Tim’s uninjured hand and saying:

“ come on, lets go get your hand fixed up, then I’ll treat you to dinner to make it up to you.”

Tim’s eyes wide, and Conner could swear they also became brighter for a second, before he started pouting:

“ don’t think I’l just forgive you this easily”

“I know you won’t, but I’ll keep making amends until you do, I promise”

“hm, we’ll see about that”

They went to the infirmary, still hand in hand, both of them trying not to blush and failing spectacularly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: a Supersons filled trip


	5. Perfect Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Supersons retrospective.  
> based on the chapters "Playdate" , "You'll Be Alright, No One Cane Hurt You Now" and 'Carry On Wayward Son" of the textfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! So I promised this chapter a month ago I think, it took me such along time to write it, I'm terribly sorry. but hey, at least it's a longer one than all the other chapters from this fic! Hope you Enjoy! x

If somebody told him three years ago that he would be spending an afternoon pushing another kid on the swings, Damian would probably have stabbed them. And yet, here he was, watching Jonathan go up and down, cheering like a five year old. But most surprisingly was that Damian wasn’t hating it. Sure, he pretended to be very irritated by the activity, but seeing the young super so happy made him feel a weird warmth inside his chest, and it felt good. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain about it though. He was particularly pissed at his brother, Tim, for not going with their original plan which was to stay at Conner’s so Jon and Damian could play video games. That would have been a very adequate afternoon in Damian’s opinion. But no, Tim all of a sudden had wanted to go out, and then he had the audacity to tell them to “go play for a bit”. The utter disrespect!

He wasn’t stupid, he knew his brother was probably hiding something, but he wasn’t really that anxious to find out why. However when he tried to have Grayson come fetch him, heon the other hand got really interested, and now, he and Jon were on a spying mission, which admittedly, he did find fun. Spying on people was always great entertainment, and Jon seemed overjoyed at the prospect. The fact that he was particularly eager because Grayson asked was a bit irritating to Damian, but whatever. Jon had always admired the oldest Robin a lot, and was often trying to get his approval for some reason.

“You don’t understand it Dami, your brother is so cool! The coolest even!” He’d said once. If you asked Damian, there couldn’t be anyone more uncool than Grayson. He was basically a grandma. But everyone was entitled to their own opinions he guessed.

They decided to use Jonathan’s super hearing to their advantage, and when they told Dick about their plan, he called Jonathan a blessing, which made him blush so much he looked as red as his father’s cape. Damian sighed, and texted something to his brother along the lines of “can you not kill my best friend please?” Jon read it, then looked at him with huge eyes.

 

“ I… I’m your friend?”

“Well, of course you are, my best friend even. Not that it means much since I don’t really have any other friends but… wait, are you, are you crying?”

Jonathan was indeed crying all of a sudden, and Damian panicked. He asked his brother for advice, and was a bit reassured when he told him they were probably happy tears, but he was still concerned when they weren’t stopping. He tentatively tried to pat Jonathan on the back, following Grayson’s advice, and he soon had his arms full of a sobbing Jonathan soaking his shirt with his tears . he froze for a few seconds before awkwardly hugging him back.

“… are you alright?”

“y..yeah… s’just… I didn’t know if you liked me or not… I was scared I was too annoying and you were only hanging out with me because you didn’t have a choice…”

“You should know by now no one can force me to do anything I don’t want to. If I didn’t like you, you wouldn’t have seen me again after the first time. I hang out with you because you’re a nice person , you’re funny and I like your company. Plus you never judge me or say I’mmean.”

“That’s because you’re not mean!”

“hm, that’s up for debate. But the fact that you look past my hard exterior and that you’ve never stopped trying to know me better is admirable, and I respect that a lot. You’ve been loyal to me, and so I’m loyal to you. You’re my best friend and if I’m never going to have any other friends in my life, I’m glad the only one I have is you. “

“Oh Dami… I’m sure one day everyone will see how great you are and you’ll have tons of other friends! But I’m glad you’re my friend too, my bestest friend ever! But since we’re best friends now, you just have to call me Jon. Jonathan is too formal, plus it’s my grandfather’s name so no one ever calls me that! Except my mom when I’m in trouble.”

“Alright, I guess I can call you Jon then.”

Jon beamed at him before hugging him again. He felt something warm invade his chest, he didn’t know what was going on with him. Perhaps he was a bit sick. It didn’t feel bad though, just weird, but strangely… nice. They resumed their hug to start their mission, Jon still holding onto Damian as he was listening in, not that Damian was complaining. He wasn’t one wor skinship usually, but there was something about Jon that made it bearable. As Jon was repeating what Tim, Conner and Jaime were saying about Bart, Damian started to feel very bad. Something was deinetly not right with Allen Jr, and he might not be particularly close to him, it still affected him for some reason. Suddenly, Jon started crying again.

“Jon? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“i..It’s Bart, he… he told Tim that... that he didn’t feel like he belonged here… that he’s not good enough… it’s too sad!”

Damian’s heart broke, and he became paler. He could totally understand what Allen was feeling. He didn’t say that though, preferring to hold onto Jon tighter to comfort him.

“Don’t you worry Jon, it’s going to get better for him. We’ll show him that he does belong, and that he’s not alone okay?”

“Okay… I just want him to be happy, he’s so nice, he’s always smiling at me and saying sweet things to me and he always brings me blueberry muffins when I see him cause he knows they’re my favorites and I can’t believe someone as amazing as him gets to be so sad all the time, it’s not fair!”

“It’s really not. But I’m sure our brothers and West and Reyes will fix it. They care about him a lot. It’s good that they know now, so they can help. “

“I guess so… No one should ever have to feel like they’re not enough.”

Damian nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say to that. He kept on holding onto Jon; even though he didn’t know which one of them needed comforting the most at this point.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Damian was sitting on Jason and Roy’s couch, Nymeria on his laps, watching a random episode of Assassination Classroom (he was weirdly addicted to this anime, and none of his brothers understood why. They just didn’t get the appeal but really, it made sense) while stuffing his mouth with Skittles. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking frantically on the door. As he was currently alone , and that as far as he was concerned, neither Roy  nor Jason were waiting for anyone this evening, he frowned, before putting Nymeria on the couch, not without her hissing at him, and carefully getting to the door, not forgetting to take his sword behind his back, just in case. He slowly opened the door, and was met by the sight of Jon, eyes bloodshot red, his hair going in every directions, his lips trembling. Damian frowned again.

“Good Gods Jon, what happened to you?”

Jon tried to answer, but instead of words, sobs were coming out of his mouth, and he broke down in tears. His sobs where so strong he lost his balance, and Damian had to rush to him to keep him from falling. He held him close and brought him to the couch and had his sit down pretty much on him. He tried to soothe him as much as he could. He finally calmed down enough for Damian to start asking questions.

“ What happened to you Jon? Did someone hurt you?”

Damian was trying not to show it, but he was very scared of what Jon would tell him. No matter what happened, it couldn’t be good based on Jon’s reaction.

“They hate me Dami… they all hate me… I don’t understand, I tied to be nice to everyone! Why don’t they like me? I never did anything to hurt them! I thought they might find me annoying so I just made myself as invisible as I could but it still didn’t help! They still try to get to me as much as they can! A…and… I can’t deal with it anymore, it hurts s…so much!”

“I don’t understand.. who hates you?”

“My classmates… they can’t stand me… they’re always picking on me, throwing stuff at me, calling me names, trashing my stuff, threatening me… I know they couldn’t hurt me physically if they tried but still… the fact that they would want to try… I don’t understand why nobody likes me…am I really that bad? What’s wrong with me?”

Damian so red. He wanted to kill someone all of a sudden. He tried to contain his anger for Jon’s sake, he didn’t want to scare him, especially not now that he was so vulnerable.

“ Are you telling me that you are being bullied?”

“I… yes…”

“Alright. I need names, all the names. Pictures would be good too.”

“Dami…”

“They’re going to pay Jon, I swear to you every single one of themis going to regret it.”

“no please don’t! This is why I didn’t tell you sooner…”

“What do you mean sooner? How long as this been going on?”

“A while… at first I didn’t think it was a big deal, I thought they were joking, even though I didn’t find it very funny… but then they started getting more vicious and I… I couldn’t take it anymore…3

“ Then let me handle it. I swear to you they will never even think of looking at you funny everagain”

“No Damian! I don’t want you tohurt them! It won’t make them hate me any less!”

“ but it will make them far less annoying! Or alive!”

“Damian!”

Jon just looked at him with his huge Bambi eyes full of worry and pleading, and Damian just gave up and sighed.

“Fine. Then let’s tell your parents. They’ll go to the principal and do this the adult way I guess.”

“No! you can’t tell my parents Dami! You have to promise me you won’t!”

“But…”

“Promise me!”

“Alright alright I promise! but we can’t let this continue!”

“I know, I just… maybe… maybe they’re right…”

“What do you mean by that exactly?”

 “Maybe they pick on me for a reason. Maybe I’m unlikeable, annoying, maybe… maybe I’m a freak…”

Damian took Jon’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“You listen to me now Jonathan Samuel Kent. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are not unlikeable, or annoying. You are not a freak. You’re the best person I’ve ever met, a litteral angel, a true treasure. You’re my best friend, and I won’t let anybody call my best friend a freak, not even himself, you hear me?”

Jon nodded before starting to cry again, his head falling on Damian’s lap as he stroke his hair to soothe him.

“Everything is going to be fine Jon, you have me, you’ll always have me. I won’t let them hurt you I promise.”

After a while, Jon fell asleep, and Damian started texting Conner to tell him about the situation. After all, Jon never said anything about not telling Conner. When Roy got home, he found Damian with one hand still on Jon’s head, the other petting Nymeria, staring blankly towards the tv where Assassination Classroom was still playing, looking like he himself was plotting murder. This was a very strange sight, kind of scary if you asked him. He decided not to question it too much.

“I didn’t know Jon was coming today. Is he okay?”

“He is not, but he will be. Because he deserves the world, and I will destroy anyone who thinks otherwise. “

“… Fair enough I guess.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“You want me to what?”

Damian looked back and forth between his father and Superman, not quite believing what the had just asked him.

“ Clark thinks it would be a good idea for you to go to Jon’s new school with him. So he will have someone he trusts to make him feel safe. Of course, weunderstand that it might beuncomfortable for you to start going to school, but it also might do you good to have more of a social life. But of course, the ultimate decision is yours, we wont force you to do anything.”

“Yes Damian, I understand this is asking a lot to you, but there is no one better suited for the job than you. You’ve already done so much for Jon, and I’m very grateful, but I would love it if you could do us this other big favor. I know Jon would feel a lot better knowing he will have one familiar element in this new school. “

 

Damian looked at Clark. He could see how much Jon took after his father. They had the same blue eyes, those eyes Jon used to his advantage to make Damian do basically anything he wanted. He was starting to think that Clark might have this power on him also.

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

Clark smiled and patted his head.

“Of course , take your time. No pressure. I’m going to head out now, just call me when you decided alright?”

“I will.”

He smiled again before nodding to Bruce and taking off. Damian turned back to his father?

“ Do you think I should do it.”

“It’s your decision Damian.”

“Yes, but what’s your opinion?”

Bruce looked at him blankly for a few seconds, which Damian knew meant he was thinking about it.

“ I think that it might be a challenge, that maybe you might find it hard in the beginning. I also think you’ve made enough progress this year to consider starting having more of a normal life. You’re not the kid assassin you were when you first got here anymore. You’re showing more humanity everyday. You might even be more human than me. That’s a compliment, by the way.”

“It is?”

“Yes. I know I don’t say it a lot, or ever really, but I’m proud of you son. We might not always see eye to eye, but I see your efforts, I see How hard you’ve worked to become a better person, to get along with your brother. It hasn’t gone unnoticed or unappreciated. So if you want to know if I think you’re ready to go out to the world and do normal things, the answer is yes. But what I think doesn’t matter right now, it’s how you feel that matters. I might think you’re ready, but if you don’t feel that you are, you probably aren’t. just know that being scared is normal. School is terrifying for a lot of people your age. It’s always difficult to be thrown with a crowd of your peers, knowing they will judge your every move. Just know you’re stronger than anything they can throw at you. You’re the strongest person I know.”

Damian just stared at his father, awestruck for a minutes, before shaking his head, gulping and saying.

“ Very well, I shall think on it. Thank you, Father, your advice means a lot to me.”

Bruce did something vaguely resembling a smile, before awkwardly patting Damian on the shoulder and leaving him to his thoughts. Neither one of them saw Alfred lurking in the shadows, shaking his head while smiling serenely, feeling proud of his surrogate son and grandson.

 

A few days later, after taking a few more opinions, he finally decided to say yes to the offer, and he knew it was the right decision when Jon nearly strangled him in his hug and didn’t stop smiling the whole entire time Damian was there. Anything to make his best friend happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter; Bluepulse


	6. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a bumpy ride, but it's worth it  
> Based on the chapters "You Don't Put Baby In A Corner" , "Playdate" and "Full Disclosure" of the textfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ME A CENTURYTO FINISH THIS OH MY GOD!  
> Sorry Hi, as you can tell, I'm really happy I finished this. this fic is really hard to keep up with, I hope it will be easier now. one thing's for certain, I will not have an extended number of chapters for this. don't expect more than a dozen chapters total!  
> Anywayhere's somebluepulse, hope you'll enjoy! xxx

Jaime was working hard on his math homework. Why did he still have to take math to become a dentist, he had no idea, but here he was, struggling. It’s not that he was bad at it per say, it’s just that he didn’t particularly like it.

He was interrupted in his study time by a loud sound coming from his pocket. He took out his phone to see a new text from Bart asking him if he could spend some time with him. He smiled before answering that he was studying, but if he didn’t mind the silence and boredom, he could always come by. Bart accepted, and 10 minutes later Jaime felt a wind behind him indicating that Bart had just arrived. He turned around with a grin to greet his friend, but his grin turned into a frown when he saw how sad Bart looked.

“Everything alright Cariño?” Jaime asked with concerned clear in his voice.

Bart quickly plastered the brightest smile he could muster onto his face, but it clearly didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m great!” He answered as happily as possible.

“Bart, you know I can always tell when you lie right?”

Bart just lowered his head, sighing. Jaime got up, took him by the hand and made him sit down on his bed.

“You know you can always tell me when something’s wrong, right?”

“I know… it’s really nothing though, I’m just feeling a bit sad that’s all.”

“Well we can’t have that can we? Come on, we’re going out.”

“But… I thought you had work to do.”

“It’s not important right now. Cheering you u is my priority. You’re always my priority.”

“…why?”

“Because you deserve to be happy and when you’re not it breaks my heart.”

“Oh…”

He could be wrong, but Jaime was pretty sure he saw Bart blush at that.  He decided not to dwell on it for too long.

 

“Now come on, I know this great diner, they make the best waffles you’ll ever eat, if that doesn’t cheer you up   I don’t know what will.”

Bart gave him a smile, small but much more sincere than earlier, so he took this as a victory.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

He didn’t know how things got so out of control. It had started fine, they had met for their weekly hang out, and even though Bart had looked pale and a bit under the weather, Jaime had bit his tongue and kept himself from saying anything. He’d seen him become worse and worse these past few weeks, but every time he would bring it up, Bart would just close off. He’d tried to have him talk to someone else at least, if he didn’t want to talk to him, but he’d refused, and made him promise not to tell anyone about it. “There’s nothing to talk about anyway” he’d said.

So today, despite the fact that his heart ached when he saw what state Bart was in, he didn’t say anything and kept on the charade, smiling at him and acting like they were happy, when it was clear both of them were not.

But then, when Bart started barely being able to stand because his head was buzzing to much, hen his hands started trembling, well then Jaime couldn’t pretend everything was fine anymore.

“Bart, when was the last time you ate something?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it please”

“I’m fine Jaime, just leave it.”

“You’re clearly not, so answer the damn question!”

“I don’t know okay? I don’t remember, it’s not a big deal!”

“it is a big deal!  How can you not remember the last time you ate? Especially you! Bart you’re a speedster!”

“So? I’m used to not eating a lot, you think there was unlimited resources in the post-apocalyptic future I was raised in?”

“You’re not there anymore! There’s plenty of food, food you need to survive! You’re killing yourself right now!”

“Why can’t you let this go? I told you I could take care of myself!”

“But that’s not what you’re doing! You’re letting yourself fade away little by little! You’re isolating yourself from the world! You’ve lost your drive, you’ve lost your smile, your joy, your light! You told me it would pass and I believed you because I trusted you not to lie to me but I can’t just stand by and watch you destroy yourself! You need help!”

“I don’t need anything! I don’t need help, because I don’t deserve it! Everything that’s happening is my own fault and Ill deal with it on my own! I don’t need anyone, and especially not you!”

Jaime steppe back as if he’d been struck. Art had never been mad t him before, and hearing him ay he didn’t need hm, that he didn’t want him around, that hurt more than he could have imagined.

“You… You don’t mean that.”

Bart looked like he was hesitating for a second, before shaking his head.

“I need some air, I can’t deal with you right now. Don’t try to contact me, I won’t answer.”

And without further ado, he sped out of the room, which in his state, wasn’t smart at all. Jaime didn’t even have time to think about how hurt he was, because all he could think about was how Bart was God knew where, underfed, tired and weakened, using probably the last of his energy to run when he shouldn’t even walk, and that anything could happen to him. But what could he do? Desperate, he sent a message to Tim asking him if he could ask Bart to sleep over without telling him it was his idea. At least he would be sure someone was keeping an eye on him, even if it wasn’t him.

It took a whole week for Bart to give him any sort of news again. The relief didn’t last however, as when he saw him, he looked even worse than the last time. Jaime said nothing however, he’d learn his lesson. He chose to hold him close when he burst out crying, begging him for forgiveness for his harsh words. It was all he could do, hold him close and pray for the best, even though he was fearing for the worst.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The worst didn’t take too long to happen. Jaime had finally decided to come clean with Tim and Conner about all that was happening to Bart, and they were trying to decide on the best way to help him, when Tim received a text from Dick that felt like a knife to the heart. Bart was in a coma. All he could think was that he should’ve stopped it. He knew he wasn’t doing well, he knew how dangerous it was for him that he wasn’t eating enough. But he’d been so scared to lose him that well, he might lose him anyway.

They rushed to the Watchtower, and Jaime didn’t even take the time to listen to Dick’s explanations, he just stormed into the room where Wally was silently crying, holding one of Bart’s hand. He lifted his head when he heard the door open, and opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out of it. Jaime shook his head, telling him it was okay, then mentioned the chair on the other side of Bart silently asking if he could claim it. Wally nodded, and Jaime sat down, taking Bart’s other hand in his.

He didn’t cry, not once. He felt so empty, he didn’t know if he could ever feel anything again. It was like Bart was the embodiment of every single one of his feelings, good or bad, and if he wasn’t conscious, they weren’t either.

That’s when it struck him. It was obvious really, it would have made him laugh how obvious it was if he was still capable of it. Bart was his heart. Everything suddenly made so much more sense. He was in love. In love with the boy who saved his life. The boy who believed in him when he had no reason to, when he had all the reasons not to even. The boy who became his best, most precious friend.

He was in love with Bart, and Bart might be dying. Life sucked.

 

He stayed next to him for days, refusing to move. Conner had to physically drag him to take a shower, and Tim basically force fed him. He didn’t talk to anyone safe for Wally, only because he knew how much Bart loved his cousin, and that he would want someone to make sure he was okay. Then again, Wally didn’t talk too much either, but he did bring him coffee twice a day, and honestly, this is the exact definition of boyfriend material right there (Jaime was starting to think he had a thing for speedsters).

It lasted for a whole week, and finally, nearly unexpectedly, Bart woke up. Jaime was starting to doze off when he felt Bart’s hand squeeze his. He thought it had been a hallucination at first, but then he squeezed again, and at that Jaime was fully awake, holding his breath, waiting to see if it was really true.

As Bart opened his big green eyes, Jaime let out a sigh of relief. The younger looked up at him, confused and not yet focused, then said timidly:

“Jaime? What’s going on? Where am I?”

And hearing his voice broke something in Jaime. Without meaning to, he just burst out in tears. He wasn’t empty anymore, and it hurt so much, but he was glad for it. It meant he was alive, and so was Bart.

Bart let Jaime cling to him, not sure what was happening, until Wally, Dick, Tim and Conner all came barging into the room and it became a mess of tears and laughter and noises.

Everything went very fast after that. They explained what happened to Bart, he got scolded by Tim for at least an hour, he explained his side of things, said how sorry he was, cried a lot. Through all of this, Jaime didn’t let go of his hand once.

Everyone finally left after much convincing, though Wally only went to buy snacks for Bart, ad the two friends were left alone I the room. Jaime had so many things to say, but he didn’t know where to start. Bart however, knew.

“I am so, so sorry Jaime, I …”

“Don’t. You don’t need to apologize.”

“But I do! If I had listened to you, none of this would have happened. I hurt everyone because I was too stubborn. Worst of all, I hurt you….”

“It’s in the past now. What matters is that you’re okay, and that we’ll be able to help you from now on. You’ll let us this time right cariño? You’ll let me?”

“I… I will, I promise.”

Jaime smiled and kissed his forehead, before letting out a long and extremely loud yawn. Bart giggled and said

“You should probably go home and sleep, you look like a zombie.”

“No way, I’m not going anywhere. Not letting you out of my sight.”

“But you need to sleep!”

“Sleep is overrated.”

“If you don’t want to go home, at least take a nap please. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Jaime looked at him for a while, before joining Bart on the bed, taking him in his arms and putting his face in his neck before mumbling:

“There, now I’m sure you won’t be able to get away”

Bart was happy that he wasn’t facing him, because he had turned the darkest shade of red possible. He gave out a nervous laugh and said:

“You’re impossible. Sleep now.”

He only got an unintelligible mumbles as a response, the other by already succumbing to exhaustion. Bart couldn’t help but smile. It felt really good to be in Jaime’s arms. He was starting to think he still had things to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: What goes on in the JayRoy household.


	7. Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets of life in the JayRoy household.  
> Based on the chapters "Just Call My Name And I'll Be There", "Nymeria", "Big Brother Bart" and "Family Tea Party" of the textfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY!  
> So. I never thought this would happen but... I honestly think thisis my favorite chapter of this fic so far. it's just pure fluff, and even while just writing it I felt so much better. I just love JayRoy so much, I want them to be happy always and forever.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! xxx

                If you had told Damian that he would one day willingly spend time with his second eldest brother and his boyfriend and that he would enjoy their company, he would certainly have not believed you. Yet, here he was, after a particularly nasty fight with his father, sitting on Todd’s – Jason’s – Couch, eating the most cheese filled pizza he had ever tried while watching an episode of Brooklyn 99 and listening to the couple gush about the beauty that was Peraltiago (he had to admit they made a pretty good couple) , profess their undying love and affection for Captain Holt (still pretty relatable) and wondering if that was how things were like in Dick’s Blüdhaven precinct (probably not, but it was fun to fantasize).

                While he stayed silent most of the time, he was still enjoying himself a lot. It was comfortable to hear the chatter and chuckles coming from the two older males, it made him feel less lonely, as opposed to when he was in the manor. Suddenly, something happened on screen, he couldn’t remember what exactly, probably Peralta doing something stupid, but Damian couldn’t contain a small laugh.

The chatter instantly stopped, and he could feel Jason and Roy’s gaze on him. He turned to look at them curiously:

“ What?”

“Nothing” Jason said hastly “it’s just, well…”

“Well what?” Damian asked again

“ We’ve never heard you laugh like this before” replied Roy helpfully “by that I mean we’ve heard all sorts of laugh from you, ranging from fake to evil…”

“ I do not have an evil laugh”

“You kinda do though” Jason said, then shrugged when Damian threw him a death stare

“Anyway as I was saying,” Roy continued “this is the first time we hear you genuinely laugh at something. It’s was surprising”

“…Right. Sorry for the scare, I won’t do it again I promise.”

“No No, you should totally laugh like this more often” Jason shook his head, “It’s nice.” he added before awkwardly patting Damian’s head

Damian groaned but didn’t try to get away.

“You guys are so strange. Now quit being weird, I’m watching the show”

The two men didn’t answer, they just smiled knowingly while sharing a look before going back to normal.

It was indeed nice, to be able to laugh, to feel comfortable enough to let go for a while, surrounded by people he trusted completely. Surrounded by his family.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

“Are you kidding me? How can you stand here and tell me to my face that _Winter Soldier_ is a better movie than _Civil War_? Are you completely mad?”

“You’re the one lacking common sense! How can you compare the masterpiece of a spy thriller movie that is _Winter Soldier_ to Avengers 2.5?”

“You take that back right now! Civil war is beautiful, emotional and full of depth! It’s the story of friendship and betrayal, of brotherhood, of love, of friends turning into enemies! And don’t get me started on the action! Hello, the airport scene? One of the best fight scene in the history of cinema? And you have the audacity to call it Avengers 2.5?!”

“I literally care about every other character more than I care about Steve in that movie, how is that a captain America movie? Winter Soldier however, talk about depth and character development! We see Steve struggling to find a place in this new world he has in front of him, while literal ghost of his past come back to haunt him! Plus the bad guy’s plot is not as convoluted as Zemo’s, and you want to talk about action scene? The whole movie is filled with amazingly choreographed scenes! Everything about this movie is near perfection! Why on Earth would you…”

 

It had been going on for the past hour, and honestly Jason was too stunned to even try and stop it. Seeing his boyfriend argue with his little brother on everything MCU related was oddly fascinating, even though it was a bit scary how serious they both were about it.

It was one of the things they had discovered since Damian had started crashing with them for a while: Roy and Damian’s shared love for the Marvel movies. However, the joy didn’t last long when they realized that they couldn’t agree on Anything about this universe. But Jason had to admit, it was kind of funny to see them fight like five years old over fictional characters. He just had to make sure they never dived into ships, that was an experience he wasn’tlooking forward to reliving any time soon.

“Oh why do I even bother with you anyway, you’re just a child, you don’t even know what you’re saying!”

“Excuse you, I think you’re the one who’s become senile in your old age, grandpa!”

“Guys, guys,” Jason finally interrupted “calm down, we’re all friends here! Besides, I don’t understand why you’re fighting so fiercely about this when we all know _Captain America: The First Avenger_ is the best movie out of the three by far!”

It’s only when he saw the other two freeze, then look at him with huge eyes, then at each other, then back at him, then at each other again before nodding their head that he understood how much he had screwed up.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME JASON PETER TODD?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Yeah Todd, how can you say something this stupid?! Have you no shame?!”

And just like that, he managed to turn both of them against him, and they teamed up to explain to him in detail all the ways in which what he was saying was wrong, an lecturing him on the proper way of thinking. He’d rather have them fight each other, honestly.

But deep down, wasn’t complaining, he was even glad for those weekly nerd debates. It was part of their new routine, it meant they were adjusting well to one another. And he loved having a semblance of normalcy and family life. So if it meant getting chewed out by a baby demon and his just as chaotic boyfriend, he’d take it in a heartbeat.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

As Roy got home that afternoon, he opened the front door by slamming it against the wall for dramatic effect, then looked around the living room to find Damian on the couch looking at him with mild curiosity and feigned annoyance. His eyes lighted up, and he said:

“Get up, we’re going out.”

“And why is that exactly?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Damian frowned, but seeing as he had nothing better to do anyway, decided to follow the redhead anyway.

They got onto Jason’ car, or the monstrosity he called a car to be exact. It was a red Jeep he had named Petunia and that he loved more than his own life, heaven knew why. Normally, Damian wouldn’t be caught dead in such a car, but at least Roy had good taste in music, so it made up for the ugliness that was Petunia a bit.

The ride wasn’t long, twenty minutes at most, and they parked in front of a pet shelter.

“What are we doing here Roy?” Damian asked patiently

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re getting a pet.”

“You do know Jason will kill you if we come back with a pet without consulting him before?”

“Let me worry about him later. We need a pet Damian, I thought adopting you was enough to make me and Jay the best ship, but clearly I was mistaken.”

“Wow, thanks. It’s always nice to be compared to a pet.”

“Of course not, you’re not a pet, you’re my child. My child that I love with all my heart, but still, you’re not enough. It’s like they said in the best movie ever…”

“What movie?”

“Boss baby of course!”

“…why did I ask?”

“Who knows, so like that movie taught us, a baby is cute, but the cute factor doubles when it’s a puppy. And now freaking Birdflash adopted a puppy! They can’t dethrone us! I won’t let them!”

“You have serious issues, and you should probably work on that.”

“Does this means you’re not helping me choosing a pet?”

“Oh no, I will. You know I love pets. You’ll have to deal with the consequences alone though. I won’t take any responsibilities for this.”

“Of course you won’t. Now come on, let’s get in.”

They spent at least an hour looking around to see all the animals. It was practically impossible to choose just one. But then, while looking at the kittens, a small, cute ball of fur just stumbled timidly to get to Damian’s arms, and Roy could see it. The love at first sight. It was probably one of the most precious moments he’d ever witnessed, and he could feel his heart melting. He had to resist the urge to coo when the little kitty bit tenderly Damian’s finger while he, he kids you not, giggled and scratched the back their ear.

“This one’s a little girl” the shelter’s owner said helpfully, “she’s only a month old, she was born here.”

“We’ll take her.” Roy decided while still looking at the kitten that was now in Damian’s lap where he had sat down to start petting all the other kittens. He quickly took a picture while Damian wasn’t looking before following the owner to start filling the paperwork.

They went back home with one member more for their little family, and as they were waiting for Jason to come back to meet the new baby (that Damian had decided to name Nymeria) they decided to watch _The Aristocats_ to celebrate. Halfway through the movie, as Nymeria was fast asleep on his lap, Damian started getting a bit sleepy too. Without even thinking about it, he adjusted himself so he could lean his head on Roy’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize it when Roy froze for a second, surprised, before putting an arm around the young boy’s shoulder protectively, making sure he was comfortable, before starting to doze off too. When Jason got home, he found the three of them fast asleep and cuddled up, and he couldn’t help the fond smile that grazed his face. He took out his phone to take a picture which he immediately saved as his wallpaper, before silently going to the kitchen to start making dinner, not wanting to wake them up.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Tim didn’t know why he was still surprised. After all, he had seen more than once how good his brother and his fiancé were with kids. It shouldn’t come as such a surprise that they were indeed amazing parents. And yet, while attending Lian’s “Tea Party”, he couldn’t help but be in awe of what he was seeing.

He didn’t even feel like teasing Jason for wearing a golden princess dress, make up and a tiara anymore. Not when he was taking his role so seriously just for Lian’s sake, and that the little girl seemed to be overjoyed with everything. It was really heartwarming to see.

I would feel the love they all had for each other, Jason and Roy and Lian and even Damian. They all fit so well together, and it was clear this was working out for them.

“ And now the Prince will fight the pirate who stole his sister away to the death!” Lian said enthusiastically.

“But Lian baby,” Jason interrupted “Wont the princess be sad if either her brother or her pirate kidnapper that she somehow fell in love with even though he’s rude and stupid…”

“hey!” shouted Roy indignantly

“see, rude, he even interrupts people when they speak. Anyway, won’t she be sad if either of them dies?”

“Don’t worry!” she answered with confidence “Because the Great Wizard will come to the pirate ship and stop the fight ! and then he will say that the pirate isn’t a bad pirate, he’s a nice pirate that steals to the rich to give to the poor!”

“so, like Robin Hood?” Damian asked while smiling amusedly and giving Roy a knowing look.

“ Yes! Exactly like that! And then he will tell the prince not to kill the pirate because he’s actually his son!”

“I have a pirate son?” Tim asked confused

Does this means I’m also a wizard? Am I a wizarding pirate now? A wizarding Robin Hood Pirate with a space ship!”

“No! no space ship! I said we weren’t going to space dad, stop trying to make it a Star Wars story! The fairies can’t follow us to space, I already told you! Ugh I always have to explain everything to you!”

“Sorry sweetheart, I got it, no space ship for your old dad!”

“Tough luck Star Lord” Damian chuckled.

“Excuse you, if anything, I’m Han Solo!”

“In your dreams maybe” Tim mumbled while smiling.

“Come on guys focus! We haven’t finished the mission! “

“Yes, Lady Knight Lian of the Butterflies!”

And so the play pretend continued. It ended with a beautiful wedding of course, officiated by the Great Wizard himself just before he got attacked by a dragon and died a tragic death. The kingdom cried a lot, but no one more than his poor pirate son who was now an orphan. At least he still had his beautiful princess wife and his brother-in-law who still hated him and was on the verge of turning to the dark side, but this would have to wait until the next tea party.

They then headed to the aquarium, where Lian just dragged Damian everywhere behind her by holding his hand. The poor boy could barely keep up with the energetic 6 years old, but he didn’t seem to complain. The two parents and Tim followed tranquilly, watching with amusement in their eyes as Lian was babbling happily to a very attentive Damian. Tim then turned to the two men and said:

“It’s a pretty good thing you got going on here. Really special.”

“It is isn’t it?” Roy answered while watching his fiancé with heart eyes and squeezing his head.

“Of course it is. You know, it took me a while but think I finally understood why Bruce kept adopting every stray kids he could find. “

“Pray tell dear brother?”

“There’s nothing better than a family you’ve found all on your own.”

Tim and Roy shared a look, both of them a bit teary eyed, before Roy burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” the two brother asked.

“I can’t believe I’ve never realized it before, but oh my God Jay, you’re totally Stitch!”

Jason’s eyes grew comically, and he started grumbling while Tim started laughing too.

 

 _Ohana_ indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Birdflash going strong


	8. Wait For Me To Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is the most romantic guy in the whole universe and no one can telll me otherwise (buty let's face it, he had a lot of help from a superior ginger once again.)  
> Based on The Chapter "Oh Brother I Would Hear Your Call" and "Purple" of the text fic  
> AND Ed Sheeran's "Photograph"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE REASON I STARTED WRITING THIS COMPANION FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! THE FREAKING PROPOSAL IS HERE AND OH MY GOD !  
> I'm actually sad because not a lot of people will get to read it as most of the people that read my text fic don't also read this one and that's sad cause now that I finished this chapter I can see how it gives so much more insights into my beautiful babies' relationship and aaaah!  
> I really need to stop freaking out!  
> ok so I had three more chapters planned for this fic but I only remember what I wanted to do for one out of the three lol.  
> sooooo I don't know what I'm going to do. we'll see.   
> Hope you'll enjoy xxx

When Wally came home that evening, he could instantly tell something wasn’t right, although he didn’t know what it was. He went to the living room, but nobody was there, which was strange. Then he went to the kitchen were Bart was making hot cocoa.  When he saw him, he sighed in relief.

“Finally, you’re here! Something’s wrong with your boyfriend, he’s been moping in your room since I came back from class. Even Cupcake has noticed something. Go fix him please.”

“uh… okay?”

“Well what are you waiting for? Go now! Oh wait bring him this I made this for him!”

He quickly put some marshmallows into a mug of hot cocoa and handed the mug to Wally who looked confused but just shrugged and did as he was told. He went to his and Dick’s shared bed room and cautiously opened the door. Dick was pretty much buried under the covers, and the only part of him that was sticking out was the top half of his head stopping right under his eyes. Wally could hear the sweet voice of Dolly Parton singing “Jolene” coming out of the speakers on the nightstand. Yeah, something was definitely wrong with him.

“Hey love, is everything alright?”

He only got a faint groan in response.

“Yeah, I didn’t get that sweetheart. Can you come out of your cave please?”

“Mmmghhh don’t wanna…”

“Come on darling please? Bart made you a hot cocoa the way you like it with lots of marshmallows, don’t you want to drink it?”

Dick didn’t answer for a few seconds, then sighed and huff, and finally he emerged out of the covers. He looked like a petulant child as he pouted and made grabby hands towards the mug. It was adorable.

Wally joined his boyfriend under the sheets and took him in his arms, carefully so as to not make him spillhis drink. Dick sighed in contentment, then again but in despair this time.

“What’s wrong baby? “ Wally asked, worried.

“I’m a terrible person.”

“Sounds fake but ok.”

“No, I am, I truly am.”

“Why don’t you tell mewhat’s happening and I can be the judge of that?”

“Um… I’d rather not.”

“Come on Dickie, you know I won’t get mad right? I just want to make you feel better.”

“Ugh, why am I so weak…”

“a mystery really. Now come on tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing really… I’m just being stupid and insecure for nothing…”

“it’s never nothing if it makes you feel insecure.”

“if you say so… it’s um… it’s about Artemis.”

“Oh? Okay, what about her?”

“Well It’s not about her per say. Or I mean it is but, it’s only because of the fact that she… I mean… fuck can I start over?”

“Of course baby take your time.”

“Thanks. So. You know I trust you right?”

“I know that yes?”

“And I know you would never do anything to hurt me and you’re an amazing boyfriend and I love you very much.”

“I Love you too honey.”

“Good, that’s good, very good…. And like… I know that you know? That you love me, you tell me like every day and you show me even more often than that. And I… I know it and I don’t question it most of the time, but…”

“But?”

“But… there’s still this insecure part of me, the part that’s still this tiny kid pining over  you and wondering why you can’t ever see me standing right here, why it isn’t me you’re choosing, why I have to see you with someone else when I’m all alone…”

“Dickie…”

“I know, I know it’s over now and we’re happy, we’re so happy but… that part of me, it’s still there hiding under the surface and… sometimes it just comes out I guess… and as it turns out, seeing you with Artemis again, seeing how you two interact… I know it doesn’t mean anything, I know you’ll always have a special bond and I shouldn’t be jealous, I mean you never complain about my relationships with Zee and Babs so I can’t really… but… I can’t help it Walls… it makes me so jealous… and… I wish it would make me mad you know, I wish I acted less like a pathetic clingy child, but… truth is it terrifies me. I just… what if you woke up one day and realized you made a mistake? What if you realized that all this time, you still weren’t over Arty and you got back to her and I… I just can’t go through this again you know… not after knowing what it’s like to be with you finally… not after you’ve made me so happy …”

He couldn’t continue after that because the words got caught in his throat. He swallowed and shook his head to fight back the tears. Wally kissed his forehead, then his  cheeks, his neck and the rest of his face, ending with a peck on his lips. Then he said:

“First of all, I want you to know that you are not stupid for feeling like this. And you are not a bad person either for being jealous. You can’t help what you feel, and you did well telling me about it. I’m not mad at you at all, and I understand why you feel that why. The truth is, I hurt you a lot in the past…”

“No Walls, you…”

“No but I did. I might not have done it intentionally but I hurt you. We always had an ambiguous relationship, even when I was with Arty and in a way, it was like I was leading you on. I made you hope while making you watch me be with someone else. And as much as I didn’t realize what I was doing, it was still a shitty thing to do. So I’m sorry about that. I should have told you sooner how sorry I was.”

“There’s nothing to forgive Wally really I…”

“Let’s agree to disagree on this. I’m not done though. Do you remember our failsafe simulation way back then?”

“Yeah, yeah I do… I wish I didn’t but I do…”

“Yeah, same here. And I wouldn’t bring it up again if I didn’t have a point I swear. You know, I don’t remember my “death”, the one all of you are still trying to process, I don’t really remember it. But I remember that simulation like it was yesterday. I remember how it felt, I remember being so terrified and lost. But most of all, I remember being with you. I remember holding your hand as we faced what we thought were our last minutes on Earth together. And it sucked, it truly did. To have to die at only sixteen, to have so much things I’d never be able to do, to be deprived of a life I knew I deserved. To see you lose your own future too, you who could become the greatest hero, the greatest person, the greatest man the world had ever seen.  So yeah, it sucked. But in a way I was happy. It wasn’t how I wanted to go, it sure as hell wasn’t. but there was still one thing I was happy about.”

“What was it?”

“You were with me. And I wouldn’t have to live one second in a world were you weren’t with me anymore. I wouldn’t never have to be without you. I was happy because I had you. Until the end. Do you get it now?”

“I… I’m not sure…”

“There is no version of event, no alternate timeline, no way in hell that I, Wally West, will ever want to part ways with you. It’s not possible Dickie. Losing Artemis, it was tough in the simulation. And when she broke things off with me, even though I saw it coming, it still stung a little. But Dickie, I literally cried every morning last week when I woke up and you weren’t next to me because you were on mission. I cannot be away from you. I won’t. So you don’t have to worry about me ever living you. That’s not happening. I am, as the kids say, too whipped for that.”

“Oh my God,” Dick said in a strangled voice, “you almost had me, and you ruined the moment by trying to be cool! You’ve ascended to awkward dad level, this is it!”

“You mean I’ve accomplished my life long goal? Sick!”

Dick giggled between two broken sobs, then just hid his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“You know what Walls? I’m glad I never gave up on you; even though it hurt, it was worth it in the end if it meant we would get where we are today. I don’t regret any of it.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I sure as hell won’t complained.”

And then they kissed and kissed until they were full on making out.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Dick was coming back from a pretty great day with Roy. He hadn’t hung out with the older for ages and it felt good to spend some time together like they did back in the days. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until then. So he was in a pretty good mood. Such a good mood that he didn’t question it as much as he should have when Roy insisted on taking him back to his and Wally’s apartment. This wasn’t exactly normal behavior for him, but Dick figured he was just being nice for a change. He didn’t even question it when he saw him being glued to his phone. He figured he must have been texting Jason, it would make sense.  But then:

“Hey, Dipshit, your man wants you to text him.”

“Ok first of all rude. Second, why didn’t he text me first instead of telling you?”

“How am I supposed to know? I’m not fucking psychic alright? Just text him so he’ll stop bothering me.”

Dick sighed but obliged. When Wally started spewing nonsense back at him, he truly didn’t know what to think anymore. In hindsight, he should probably have realized what was happening from the first text. So much for being a detective. He blamed it on the brain freeze he got from eating too much ice cream (Roy had paid, so he had to make sure he was being as annoying as possible and making him regret being generous for once). And then he read those words “will you marry me” and honestly, he’s pretty sure his heart stopped right there and then. What was Wally saying? He couldn’t be serious right?

Of course he wasn’t. He was pranking him again. With a Jason Derulo song no less. He could have at least chosen Bruno Mars, son of a bitch.

But then he’d said the second phrase to make him have a heart attack that evening: “who said I wasn’t serious?”

He then told him to give instructions to Roy and to open the door.

“Um, Roy? Wally said to press play?”

“got it.”

He goot out a camera out of nowhere, pressed rec, and then he got a small remote from his pocket and held it firmly before mentioning the door.

“go on then, open it.”

Dick frowned and opened, and at the same time, Roy pressed the play button on the remote, and the whole living room lighted up with beautiful bright colored lights, while a song started playing. A very familiar song, one of Dick’s favorite:

 

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 

He started looking more closely around him and he noticed that entertwined with the lights everywhere were pictures. he looked bak to where Roy was filming in confusion.

“Just start from the left and go from there.”

He did as told and he saw that the first pictures were of him when he was small and still in the circus. There were pictures of him with Haly, with the rest of the troop, with the animals, but mostly, pictures of him with his parents. Some of those pictures he didn’t even remember ever seing before. He swallowed hard before smiling nostalgically, and he went on.

 

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Our hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen, still_

 

The next couple of picture were pretty much all taken in Gotham. There was the first picture he ever took with Bruce, one of him and Alfred making a Cake, on of him and Babs making funny faces when they were still in middle school, one of him annoying Jason a few weeks after Bruce had taken him in, one of him and Tim on Tim’s High school Graduation, and one of him giving a grumpy Damian a piggyback ride. And finally, one of all of them, the Batfam, that was taken for Bruce’s birthday. Seeing this made his heart swell with happiness and pride, and his earlier smile grew.

 

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me close until our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 

The next step in this trip down memory lane was all dedicated to the Young Justice Team. Starting from the original four sidekicks before there even was a team, to Wally, Kaldur and Dick’ first mission saving Kon, and then the OG team, all six of them, and little by little all the members coming and going, and all the memories just came barging into Dick’s mind. All the happiness and sorrow, all the hardships and victories, all the pain and all the love. His team. His friends. His extended family.

 

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it's the only thing to take with us when we die_

 

He continued, and now he could see that the pictures were starting to get more recent. Most of them were of these past few month, with a lot of really domestic pictures of Dick waking up in the morning, cooking, spending time with Bart, playing with Cupcake, receiving their friends and families as guests. All of those pictures taken in this apartment. All of those pictures taken by Wally.

 

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Our hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen, still_

 

There were so many pictures of him, most of which he had no idea when Wally had gotten around to take. Curse his speedster genes. But he had to admit, there was something about them he liked very much. And it was not only because Wally had taken them. There was something about the way they portrayed him he really liked.

 

 

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me close until our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

 

And then it hit him. He finally understood what it was that all this pictures had in common. What made him feel so good seeing them? He was happy in all of those pictures. The happiness literally radiated off of him in every single one of them. They were showing him in his most comfortable moments, surrounded by the people he loved, doing things he enjoyed, or simply, being home.

 

_And if you hurt me, that's okay baby_

_Only words bleed inside these pages_

_You just hold me_

_And I won’t ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

He was starting to get impatient. He wanted to see Wally, he had so many question. But his little tour of this exhibition he had prepared for him wasn’t done yet.  He still had a whole wall to explore. He started examining the next section, and it didn’t take long to understand the pattern between those ones. Wally. Those were all his best pictures with Wally. From their first meeting to their team days, to all their sleepovers and road trips and their first date, the tens and tens that followed, their tender moments, everything.

No need to precise that it was his favorite section so far.

 

_Oh you can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

He suddenly noticed that those pictures had small messages attached to them. Just some small sentences, sometimes just a word, but all of them meant something to the both of them.  All of those messages were part of their story, all of those messages WERE their story.

Their history.

This was them, their tale told in full colors on this wall.

 

_And if you hurt me, that's okay baby_

_Only words bleed inside these pages_

_You just hold me_

_And I won’t ever let you go_

 

And then he noticed that there was an emplacement left in the middle of the pictures for another one. Under it, there was just a small note saying “look on the desk to your right.”

He did, and found a Polaroid camera waiting for him with another note saying:

“We’re not friends, we could be anything if we tried. Cause I could take the back road but your eyes would lead me straight back home. And if you know me like I know you… then you will never be dancing on your own ever again. Just take the last photograph for me please? Just turn around and take it.”

So he took the Polaroid camera between his hands. Then he inhaled deeply and turned around slowly; and then…. Click.

 

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_Wait for me to come home_

 

And oh, what a last picture it was indeed. The perfect picture to close this chapter of the book. The perfect beginning to the next one. The picture to end all pictures.

Wally, down on one knee, dressed impeccably and looking like an actual prince, smiling sweetly, presenting a ring.

Dick just stood frozen in front of the love of his life, gob smacked. He couldn’t beliee his eyes.

“I must be dreaming. Yeah, yup, totally dreaming right now.”

“ah, I sure hope not, it took me a lot of time to prepare all of this, it’s wasted in a dream.”

“I can’t believe you… oh my God this is just….you…”

“I don’t want to sound commanding or anything but I think you should breathe maybe?”

“Breathe? How am I supposed to… I don’t remember HOW to breathe anymore!”

“That’s… an issue. Cause you kinda need it to live. And I’d like you to stay alive, cause I can’t really marry you if you’re dead. Scratch that, I can’t even propose properly if you’re dead.”

“That’s…”

That was a fair valid point, and so he tried to even out his breathing and to make his heart beat less loudly.

“ Ok, I’m calm now I think, you an carry on.”

“Thank you darling. So…. I actually haven’t prepared a speech. Because I tried writing one for weeks and it wouldn’t come out the way I wanted to, and to be honest I think I used most of my really good ones on you already, well safe for the one I saved for our vows cause I’m przepared like that, anyway. So here I was, wanting to propose but not having a speech, and feeling pretty desperate, when suddenly who comes on the radio? My literal Lord and Savior Ed Sheeran.  I’m starting to think that this guy is actually my spiritual guide or something.”

“You could probably do a lot worse than him to be honest.3

“yeah true. So I listened to this song and then it hit me. Everything I would like to tell you, everything I want you to know about me, about yourself, about my love for you, everything can be found in those photographs. Evferything is captured in those images, those still framed memories. So here you go Richard John Grayson, I made our home into a walking retrospective of your life to tell you I always want to be part of it. Will you marry me?”

 

“what was it you said last time? There is no version of event, no alternate timeline, no way in hell that I, Dick Grayson, will not marry you.”

“Couldn’t you just say yes like a normal person?”

“Oh my god you asshole! Fine! Yes! I will marry you! Happy now?”

“very happy indeed!”

He then quickly put the ring onto Dick’s finger, then got up to kiss him passionately.

And if after that, the both of them completely forgot that Roy was still in the room and started intensely making out, well, who were we to judge them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: WELP I DONT KNOW ANYMORE AHAAHAHAHAH KILL ME IM SO LOST WHY DO I MAKE PLANS IF I CANT REMEMBER THEM I NEED SLEEP


	9. Kids in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 of the Supersons retrospective, ft Superbird (and also Dickie)  
> Based n the chapters "Hopelessly Devoted To You" and "Growing Babies" of the text fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII !  
> so as you can see, I dealt with my memory problem pretty fast and I've already finished another one ! at the pace this is goinc, both of my fics will be over by tomorrow! don't really know how to feel about that to be honest....  
> here you go, enjoy! xxx

Jon was having the time of his life playing with Cupcake. He’d been coming to the Birdflash household more and more since they acquired a puppy, and who could blame him honestly?

It wasn’t just for the puppy though. He liked the atmosphere, the coziness of their apartment. He liked the way Wally always greeted him with huge smiles and even more huge hugs, the way Bart always had his favorite sweets stocked somewhere, and last but not least, he liked hanging out with Dick.

He used to be very intimidated by the first Boy Wonder. To him, Dick was everything a hero should be, and everything he aspired to become one day.  And, he could admit it now, he might have had a tiny baby crush on him in the beginning. Who wouldn’t, in his situation?

He was over it now, but still, he couldn’t help but be overjoyed every time he heard praises from the elder. It was a bit ridiculous if you asked him, but everyone seemed to find it cute. Then again, people often found everything he did cute so.

As he was still petting Cupcake, Dick suddenly came to sit down next to them on the couch, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Here you go Baby Sups, sorry it’s probably not as good as the one Bart makes, I don’t know how he does it but his is perfect.”

“I’m sure this one is amazing too! Thank you Dickie!”

Dick smiled and ruffled Jon’s hair.

“So, I hear you’ve been adjusting pretty well to your new school? You’re Mister Popular now!”

“Yeah, it’s been good! It’s mostly thanks to Dami though. He helps me be confident and he always makes sure I’m comfortable. I’m glad he  joined school with me.”

“Ah yes, Dami is quite something isn’t he? I’m glad he’s helping you, although that doesn’t really surprise me. He’s always had a very big heart.”

Jon nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts wandering back to his best friend, as they often did.

“ It’s funny though” he suddenly said “Every time I tell people all the good things Damian has done for me, they always end up looking very surprised. But not you. It’s like you’re always expecting it. Why is that?”

Dick smiled again.

“ we’re a lot alike you and I, you know?” he finally answered after a while.

“what do you mean?”

“We have this way of seeing people that is very similar. We always believe they are capable of the best. It’s not that we don’t know that bad people exist, or that everyone is flawed, we just choose not to focus on it. Damian, well, he’s a diamond in the rough. And most people can’t see past his shell. They think they have him all figured out. Even people that love him are sometimes guilty of that, it’s just how their minds work. But you and I, we’ve never seen him like that.  To me, he’s my cute, adorable, kind hearted baby brother with a temper, not the troubled kid with some redeeming qualities hiding deep inside. And to you, he’s…”

“My best friend, and the best person I’ve ever met. “

“Exactly. So you see, that’s why I’m never surprised when you tell me about how he is with you. Because to me that’s not out of character for him, it’s just a part of him that’s not  as well known as his other traits. But he’s getting there. I’m really proud of him.”

Hearing that, Jon couldn’t help but feel happy and emotional on his best friend’s behalf.

“I wish more people could see him like we do though. But then again, everyone would want a piece of him if they did and I would have to fight for his attention, so I don’t know.”

Dick chuckled.

“Wally used to say something similar about me.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, back in the days when I was still a sarcastic little sh… bugger. He’d say “you know, if people knew how cute, soft and squishy you really were, you would probably become the most beloved guy in the whole entire universe. Now that I think about it, that would probably mean you’d leave me behind, so let’s just keep that a secret between us alright?” I used to think he was just joking but now I’m not so sure.”

“Aw that’s so cute! “

“My Walls is known to occasionally be cute yes.”

  Jon seemed to think about something for a while.

“Something on your mind kiddo?”

“I was just wondering… what it was like… you know… to date your best friend?”

Dick smirked.

“Ah. I see. Well, I don’t know what to tell you exactly. I don’t think it’s something universal. It’s probably different for everyone. But to me… it’s the easiest relationship I’ve ever been in. I think it’s that thing where when you date a friend, they already so much about you, including your flaws, that you don’t need to hide anything about yourself. And well, I’ve dated a lot of my friends – wait that sounded so wrong oh my God anyway moving on – but none of them ever knew me the way Wally does. He’s just… a part of me I guess.  That doesn’t mean there aren’t hard times, or that we never fight, but… it’s easier for us to know how to fix it because we know each other so well. And most importantly, we hate seeing each other be hurt more than anything so we try to never go too long with unresolved conflict. I don’t know if that helped?”

“It did… and you’re never scared? Like, if things fall apart, aren’t you scared of what it could do to your friendship?”

“this was a big concern of mine in the beginning yes, but Wally made me realized that we’re more than just lovers, or best friends, or partners in crime. We’re each other’s person. Nothing will ever change that, even if we were to stop dating, which I doubt would happen but anyway, even then, we wouldn’t stop belonging with each other. So we’ll always find a way. A bond like ours, it’s unbreakable.”

“I see…”

 

He didn’t say anything more, but Dick didn’t need him to talk to understand.

“ Damian is your person Jon. You might still be young, but it’s clear that he is. No matter what happens, you won’t ever lose him. “

“How… I mean…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear on that front okay? You’re not losing your best friend, no matter what.”

“I… I understand… thanks Dickie, it helped a lot.”

“Glad to be of service. Now come on, it’s time to take Cupcake out for a while.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

It was the afternoon of the day after Damian’s huge panic attack, and he was playing Mario Kart with Tim while Dick and Jason had gone to buy more snacks. After the third round in a row where Damian had won suspiciously easily, he just huffed and let go of his controller.

“ It’s not fun if you’re letting me win Drake.”

“I don’t know what you mean, I’m just not that good at Mario Kart.”

“that’s a big fat lie and you know it. You’re trying to make me feel better by boosting my confidence. It won’t work like that.”

 “Well at least I tried,” tim said before putting his controller away too. “So Since we’re not playing anymore, what should we do.”

“I was gonna throw myself a pity party actually.”

“hm yeah, no, don’t do that. We can talk if you want?”

Damian was going to tell him he’d rather not, but then he thought it couldn’t hurt after all. It’s not like he had anything to hide anymore.

“alright then, let’s talk. “

“Well, is there anything you’d like to say? About how you’re feeling, what’s going on inside that little head of yours?”

“I don’t really know to be honest… everything is still so messy and I can’t seem to make sense of anything.”

“That’s because you probably can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re trying to rationalize everything you’re feeling, to put it under little boxes to store out, you want to compartmentalize everything. But it doesn’t work like that, trust me, I’ve tried before.”

“I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“You and I, we’re pragmatic , we like to calculate everything and to have everything under control in every circumstance. That’s why things like love, it can throw us in a loop sometimes. But the more you’ll try to make sense of everything, the more you’ll treat it as a case and try to solve it, the less you will understand what’s going on. This is not a case, you get me?”

“I guess so… but then, what am I supposed to do?”

“You need to let go. To exhale. The moment you stop trying to understand, everything will finally start to make sense. Just think of it as… a painting, let’s say it’s a painting. If you look at it from to close, if you try to analyze every detail, to scrutinize every brush move, you’ll never get the full picture. So take a step back and just contemplate.”

 

Damian nodded. It did make a lot of sense, seeing it like that. What use was there in knowing every piece of the puzzle by heart if he didn’t know what image the formed together?

 

“You’re actually pretty good at this. Maybe you were the wisest brother all along and we just didn’t know.”

“Let’s keep that a secret between the two of us yeah?”

“Deal.”

“Hey little bros!” Dick’s voice interrupted them from the front door “what are you talking about?”

“Paintings” they both answered in unison before sharing a knowing, amused look.

“Sounds fun!” Dick answered with a bright smile, “now come on, let’s put a Disney movie on and sing as badly as we can! Jason get your ass in here!”

“Stop telling me what to do, you’re in my home dickhead!”

 

And as their two older brothers started bickering, Tim and Damian just watched them amusedly and fondly. It was nice to spend time together, they should probably do it more often.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“KON COME ON I’M GONNA BE LATE!”

“Calm down geez I’m coming!”

Conner was starting to regret agreeing to drop Jon off for school ball. The normally sweet kid had turned into an actual monster under the stress.  He got downstairs and found Jon pacing in the living room with Lois on his tail trying to fix invisible details on his suit.  When he saw him, he stopped immediately:

“ finally! Let’s go now!”

“Wait a second honey I need to straighten your tie!”

“Mom! I don’t have time!”

“do you want to look good or not? It will only take a second, now come here!”

He grumbled but let his mother do what she had to do, then thanked her quickly, kissed her cheek and ran to the car, not even waiting for Conner. The elder sighed, and Lois patted his shoulder:

“It’s really nice of you to take him Conner, thank you”

“It’s no trouble at all Lois I assure you.”

They were interrupted by a loud horn sound. Lois giggled:

“You should probably go before he decides to drive himself. “

“Yeah, I wouldn’t put it past him. Have a good evening, and say hello to Clark for me when he comes back?”

“Of course, you too! And don’t forget to come visit me soon! It’s been a while since we’ve last caugfht up with each other!”

“I will, I promise. See you soon Lois!”

He quickly hugged her then went to the car and started driving. Jon’s stress didn’t diminish though, on the contrary, it seemed to get bigger the closer they were getting.

“ Why are you freaking out so much? It’s just a school dance you know?”

“Yeah but it’s my first school dance with Dami as my date! It’s very important okay?”

“Everything is gonna go just fine, now stop tapping your foot, you’ll break the floor of my car.”

“Right… sorry.”

He stopped tapping, but he didn’t look any better, so Conner decided to put the radio on, hoping the music would appease him a little. It seemed to work a little, and he was soon humming whatever pop song was playing under his breath.

They soon arrived, and they saw that Damian was already waiting with a few of his and Jon’s school friend. Jon audibly gasped.

“ Oh my God he looks so good! Oh no I can’t go I just can’t it’s impossible I’m a mess oh God…”

“Jonathan, calm down, everything’s fine okay? You look good, you  look great even. I would say that Damian is going to fall instantly in love with you, except, oh wait, he already has. Everything is going to go perfectly. Now get your ass out of my car and go have fun you adorable little idiot.”

“I… yeah okay, I’ll do that… I um… thanks Kon, I love you.”

“Love you too pumpkin. Now get out of here.”

 

And so he did, and started walking (nearly jogging in fact) towards his group of friends. When he saw him come close, Damian’s face lit up, and maybe Conner’s heart melted a little at the sight but you couldn’t prove anything. He knew he probably shouldn’t do it, but he decided to eavesdrop a bit on the conversation thanks to his super hearing:

“ Jon! Hi§ wow, you look absolutely amazing.”

“aw thanks Dami! You look very handsome!”

“Thanks babe. Are you ready to get in?”

“yeah, yes I am!”

“alright then, take my arm and let’s go.”

Jon beamed and did as he was told , but not before turning around and sending a wink and a flying kiss to Conner, to let him know he was aware that he was spying on them. This got Damian’s attention, and he gave him a wave and a small smile, which he answered the same way.

“Who’s this?” asked a girl from their group

“Oh, that’s just my big brother Conner, he dropped me off and now he’s spying on me.”

“Well, he’s very good looking! It must run in your family Jon!”

“You have no idea,” Damian mumbled under his breath. Come on let’s go now, we can talk about how good looking Kon is later.”

“Do you want to talk about how good looking my brother is?”

“No, not particularly actually.”

They entered the venue, and Conner decided it was enough spying for the day. He took out his phone and called Tim, who answered almost instantly.

“Hey love, what’s up?”

“Nothing, much, I was just heading back home, do you want me to bring back anything?”

“Just your beautiful self is enough.”

“Okay so pizza it is then.”

“You know me so well.”

“It’s one thing I pride myself on, knowing you inside and out.”

“Well…”

“Don’t say it. Please.”

“You gotta admit you walked right into it though.”

“I know, it was my mistake. Hey Tim?”

“yes Daddy?

“WHY?”

“You’re too easy. You had something to say?”

“Well I don’t want to say it now!”

“Anw come on don’t be like that! Tell meeeee!”

“Ugh fine but stop whining!”

“see what I mean? Too easy.”

“I sometimes wonder why I even bother anymore. Anyway. I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

“Aww I love you too babe. Any particular reason?”

“Nope, just felt like it. Alright, I’m starting the car now, I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bart, Bart, Bart, all about Bart


	10. Bart's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart writes a journal. that's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo!  
> So, as you can probably tell, this is a bit of a different one! I'm trying out a new format, because I have a few ideas for my new fic and I wanted to test it out first!  
> I had such a hard time trying to make it look good! but unfortunately, the formating didn't translate well to AO3 so I had to resort to making it basic and I'm so disappointed x(  
> Anyway I still hope you enjoy! xxx

**_Entry 1_ **

****

So, after a very long deliberation, and many talks with Dinah, I have decided to start writing a journal again. I used to write a journal when I first came to the past, to keep track of how things were going with my mission. It helped me put my thoughts in order. I stopped after we eliminated the Reach threat though, and now that I think about it, it was probably the worst time to be stopping.

_(Speaking of Dinah, don’t forget to find out what her favorite pastry is from Roy.)_

 

This journal will be different though. I used to think of myself as nothing more than a tool in the grand scheme of things. Everything I wrote was one hundred percent focused on the mission, and not on me.

Not this time though! This time it will be all about me, me me! All about my fabulous life and adventures! You have to admit it’s pretty exciting.

_(Don’t forget you’re still supposed to be mad at Tim for calling you Princess Mia when you told him you were going to start writing a journal again. Don’t give in to his pouting, unless he also gives you food to make up to you)_

 

Things are pretty good right now for the most part. I’ve moved in with Walls a month ago, and it already feels more like a home than anything I’ve ever had before. Yesterday we went and adopted a puppy! It’s part of Wally’s masterful plan to make Dick move in too, which, let’s face it, he would only need to ask him to do so and he’d say yes anyway. But I guess a grand romantic gesture can’t hurt either.

_(Names for the puppy: Thor, Fluffy, Jeremy (Wally has weird ideas) Cupcake? (I’m hungry. It sounds good though) )_

I can’t wait until Dick comes living with us permanently. I love having him around. I tried to hint at that, because I’m pretty sure he’s scared it would make me uncomfortable, which is ridiculous.

He makes Wally so happy, how could I ever not be on board with that? He’s also basically my dad by now, he takes care of me just as much as Wally does. I kind of like being babied, it’s nice.

Jaime spends a lot of time here too. It’s nice to have him around more, like before. I feel a bit guilty though, I don’t want him to revolve his life around me just because he’s worried, although I do feel a lot better when I see him . he says he likes being there so, and not to worry about him,  he’s really happy with how things are.

I’ve told him I’ve been thinking about going to college. He’s been very supportive, it makes me feel less scared to know he’s in my corner. I just have to convince Wally now. That’s going to be a little bit harder. He takes overprotective to the next level. I’m pretty sure he’d keep me imprisoned in a bubble forever if he could.

_(Note to self, never mention the bubble thing to Walls, he’d probably like the idea and find a way to make it a reality.)_

 

 I’ll talk to him about it after I finish writing this. I’ll make sure he’s hugging the pup, it’s bound to calm him down. And then we’ll put his plan to motion. I can’t wait to see the look on Dick’s face when he comes over tonight for “movie night”.

I think that about covers it for now. Pretty good for a first entry! Let’s see where it goes from here!

 

B.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: I'm pretty sure you can guess where we're going to end this


	11. Just Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE  
> IT'S OVER ISN'T IT  
> Anyway here's the last chapter, and as you can probably tell I'm very big on full circle so it's another Birdlash one yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy! xxx

Wally had never wanted to run more in his entire life than at this very moment. Yet, he had to stay still. To be patient. To wait. What a torture.

This was it. The moment he’d been waiting for for months (and perhaps his whole life without even knowing it) was finally here. He was marrying Dick Grayson.

He didn’t realize how nerve wrecking it would be to be waiting at the altar when they had decided that he would be the one doing it. After all, Dick had been waiting for him for years, it was about time that Wally did some of the waiting. That’s what he had said, and he was seriously starting to regret it.

He was slowly starting to literally vibrate with anticipation, and Conner soon noticed. He put a hand on his shoulder to pace him, and it seemed to work. Wally turned to him to give him a thankful smile.

And then, finally, the music started and the door opened. It took Wally all the strength he had not to stumble and fall when he saw him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, ethereal even. He was not a hundred percent convinced he wasn’t marrying a Disney prince. And his smile… he had never seen him smile so bright before. It was almost blinding, and at the same time he couldn’t look away.

Dick started walking, and every step seemed agonizingly slow to Wally. “Don’t move, don’t you dare move” he was telling himself. Being a speedster was definitely a disadvantage. he felt this pathological need to run towards Dick, as if the small distance between them was actually miles and he couldn’t take being away from him for a second.

But he fought back against his urge. He waited, eyes still fixated on his soon-to-be husband. And the more he focused on him, the more everything else seemedto fade away. It was like the world was put on hold, every sound became muffled, and all he could see was Dick walking. Walking to him.

He stopped only for a few seconds when he got to the front row, so he could turn to his surrogate father and give him a quick but heartfelt hug. Wally was pretty sure that Bruce was holding back some tears. At the very least, this had to be his emotional grunt that he gave this time.

There was only a few steps left. And finally, he was there. In front of him. He was even more breathtaking up close. Wally was at a loss for words. Dick smiled even more, his eyes disappearing in the process, and took Wally’s hand in his.

“Hi there,” he said softly.

“Uuuuuuuh… sup’?”

Dick tried to muffle his laugh

“ Some things never change.” He commented fondly.

 

The ceremony then started. It was a short but heartfelt one. They didn’t let go of each other’s hand once, safe for when they had to exchange rings. They both cried hearing each other’s vows, and honestly no one was really surprised. They barely managed not to start making out when they shared their first kiss as a married couple (meaning that Roy had to pinch Dick so he would stop with his wandering hands. Who knew Roy Harper would be the one keeping it PG?)

 

Then came the party, and contrary to Wally’s fear, it went perfectly. He still kept sending Jason menacing stare every half an hour or so though, just to be sure. The first dance was particularly enjoyable. It was really nice to be able to dance with his aunt Iris, and they were able to share some very emotional words.

But the focus was of course more directed towards the weird spectacle that was Dick and Bruce dancing a waltz together. From the corner of his eyes, Wally could see Damian filming everything while Tim and Jason were trying not to die of laughter, leaning against each other. Alfred, for his part, was looking very proud. He’d even stopped trying to boss everyone around so he could just enjoy the performance.

And the father and son seemed to be enjoying themselves. Bruce was whispering under his breath, and every time he did, Dick let out a laugh, which in turn made Bruce kind of smile. It wasn’t a bad look on him.

And then, it was time to exchange partners. Finally, Wally had his husband all to himself again for a few minutes.

“How’s it going Mr. Grayson-West?”

“Not too bad Mr. West-Grayson.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll get used to that just fine.”

“It does have a nice ring to it. Like they were meant to be combined.”

“They were.”

Dick smiled softly at that and gave him a small peck.

“You were always such a romantic.”

“You inspire me to be one.”

 

They kept on dancing, in their own world for a few minutes, not noticing anyone around them. Hey soon had to go back to the festivities of course, but they weren’t too mad about it. After all, they still had the honeymoon to be alone together.

For now, they celebrated in the best way, with all their friends and family, feeling joyful and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH IT'S DONE! I have so many things to say but I don't want to get repetitive (eseeing as I will post the last chapter of the main fic very very very soon) So I'll just tell you I'm very thankful for every single one of you reading this, and I love you very much! thank you so much and see you soon! xxx <3


End file.
